A horrible Time
by Blood Red Sharingan
Summary: Yes, I know, title sucks, trying to think of another. I don't own Naruto! Well anyway, Sasuke is taken captive by someone, Kakashi won't want to find Sasuke, and Naruto and Sakura are really confused. Rated Teen for now.R and R please. Should it be Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

Here he was, Uchiha Sasuke and he was trapped. What had happened?  
Sasuke tried to pull himself down from his chained position, but he was hanging to far off of the ground. "Come on Uchiha," Sasuke grunted to himself," Get yourself up and out, Just a little further."  
The young ninja-in-training was trying to light fire balls to melt the metal, but found that it wouldn't melt.  
What got me here? Sasuke wondered dreamily as he hung, Oh yeah, I was going to see the dope and Sakura for training for our next challenges, but how did I get here?  
His wrists ached as he heard footsteps and a voice that said." Good Day Sasuke."   
----------------  
"Kakashi-sensi." Sakura said worriedly. "Sasuke-kun hasn't showed up. Do you thing that something is wrong?"  
Kakashi turned his head to face Sakura and stared at her intently.  
"I do not know."  
Naruto frowned at their teacher and shrugged. Sensei wasn't acting like himself, but why?  
"Sakura." Naruto said as they looked around the forest, "Sasuke is probably out sulking like the teme he is."  
Sakura's jade-eyes were clouded over in concern. She had a tear fall down her cheek and Naruto sighed once more.   
"Kakashi-sensi," Naruto asked, "Is it okay if we go find Sasuke?"  
"Yes," Kakashi responded, "I sense that he is in great danger."  
---------------  
"Who are you?" Sasuke called into the darkness. "Why do you have me hanging here?"  
"The figure in the darkness laughed and Sasuke's breath caught.  
Calm down! He told himself.  
"Sasuke, it is your day of reckoning."  
"What kind of sick joke is this?" Sasuke demanded in anger.  
The person laughed, "No joke Sasuke, you are just getting what you deserve."  
Sasuke was confused and the figure caught on. Sasuke's chains electrocuted him.  
Sasuke screamed in pain.  
"This is only the start," the figure snickered, "You will pay Uchiha Sasuke; you will pay for all the horrible things you have done."  
Sasuke looked into the darkness to find an answer. He decided to not activate his Sharingan, to keep his captor's attention away from it.  
"I already know about your Sharingan young Sasuke, and as long as you are chained, you cannot use it."  
Damn, Sasuke thought, so what do I do?  
"Every day I shall make your life hell, every day. So spend your nights wisely."  
A lash came out and hit Sasuke square in the back. It happened about ten times more before Sasuke realized that he was being whipped.  
Pain echoed throughout the boy's body, but he did not let himself show pain. It was unbecoming of a Shinobi, of an avenger.  
"You will learn pain silent one," the person said, "You will learn what true pain is like."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to Sarah, my Beta.

Ch 2

"We are not going to find him if he doesn't want to be found," Kakashi informed his team, "Lets quit for today."  
"Sensei," Sakura hissed," You are sure blowing this off quickly, what do you know?"  
Kakashi looked at Sakura and shook his head.  
"Nothing."  
Naruto looked around and did a good impression of Sasuke's smirk.  
"You go Kakashi-sensi," he said. "Sakura and I will keep looking."

* * *

It seemed like light was pouring into the room Sasuke was held captive in.  
Ouch, Sasuke mused, the light is so bright.  
He realized that it was a stupid thought and shook his head.  
I'm cracking up.  
Sasuke was trying to take in his surroundings.  
The room was made of stone and Sasuke saw a wall with whips, chains, knives and much more.  
Great, I'm screwed.  
Sasuke's thoughts were placed on self-survival and getting out of this problem. He concluded that the person was only going to make his life hell at night, so he would be fine for now.

* * *

"Naruto, Sakura," Kakashi said," get some rest, you cannot find Sasuke if you are exhausted."  
'Kakashi-sensi is right," Naruto agreed, "We need some sleep, we can ask him our question tomorrow."  
"What question?"  
Naruto ignored their sensei and pulled Sakura away.  
"Naruto " Sakura protested, "What are we doing/"  
"Just get some sleep," Naruto responded kindly, "Get some sleep and feel better for the search."  
Naruto watched as Sakura placed her bed roll out and went to sleep.  
Oh God how he loved Haruno Sakura, how he wanted to be with her always. But she loved Uchiha Sasuke, and Naruto would help her save him.  
Even if he cost him the one he wanted.  
00000000  
The light had left the stone room and Sasuke's stomach fell. The male in disguise, yes, Sasuke had determined it was a guy, he would come back. Sasuke would hurt again.  
No, Sasuke panicked, he can't come back. I don't deserve any of this!  
He heard his own heart pounding in his chest.  
I need help, I need anyone, even Kabuto, anyone, I don't want to be here.  
His arms ached and Sasuke concluded that they were dislocated.  
Then he heard a movement. The figure was her with him. When was he going to strike?  
A knife was Sasuke's side and he felt the blood rush down his body.  
It hurt so much! How could he be this weak?  
"Are you broken yet young Sasuke? Are you ready to beg for mercy?"  
"No!" Sasuke gritted out, "I will never beg from a slime ball like you!"  
"Well little brother," the person said again, "We'll see about that."  
'Little brother?' Sasuke wondered hazily, 'What?'  
Then it came to him.  
"Itachi!"

* * *

Hehe, I'm so evil 


End file.
